


No One Messes With My Will

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Naughty Step, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poisoning, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is punished for something he didn't do. Matty exacts revenge on evil Uncle Frederick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Messes With My Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts), [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> I’m so nervous about posting this! It’s one of only a few age-play fics I’ve written and posted publicly, so apologies if it’s a bit rusty! But I’ve been inspired by the release of the S3 Hannibal trailer today. 
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful telerafairlyreie and ter0rr for allowing me to play in the Daddy Hannibal/Little Will/Uncle Frederick/Little Matty universe they have created. Seriously, check their fics out, you won’t be disappointed! 
> 
> For those not familiar with their works, this is ageplay - all involved are consenting adults, with Will and Matty playing the role of the littles, and Hannibal and Chilton play the roles of their daddies, respectively. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as puppyxtraining - drop by and say hi!

Will woke abruptly, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Another bad dream. He squinted and turned to look at the colourful clock beside his bed. It was late on a Saturday afternoon and he’d been napping for an hour. Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his stuffed elephant Mr Trumpton in search of his daddy. 

Will padded down the stairs wearing his socks and the clothes he had spent the day playing in: a t-shirt with a picture of a puppy on it and a pair of shorts. A green pacifier was attached to his top and it bobbed against his stomach as he walked towards the study. He could hear low voices, so approached quietly. 

“So how are things progressing with Matthew?” His daddy must have been talking to Uncle Frederick. Will suppressed a shudder. He wasn’t really sure about Uncle Frederick. He wasn’t as nice as his own daddy and Matty sometimes told him about some of the mean things he did.

“Hmph. He’s so naughty, that boy. Sometimes I want to send him away to one of those camps. You know, one of those places that teach unruly young lads a lesson.”

Will whimpered slightly. He hated the idea of his cousin being sent away. He squeezed Mr Trumpton and fingered his pacifier. 

Hannibal could see a shadow cast outside his study door and heard Will’s quiet whimper. 

“Will? Is that you?”

Will stepped into the doorway and placed the pacifier in his mouth, the sucking comforting him slightly. He eyed Uncle Frederick warily.

“Wheresh Matty?” Will asked around his pacifier. Chilton snorted. 

“Sleeping in your daddy’s guest room. He threw such a tantrum on the way over here that I had to pull over and give him a few good thwacks with my cane. He was so very tired when we got here from all the crying and whining he had done. Nearly wore himself out.”

Will looked towards his daddy who motioned for him to come over to the couch where he was sitting and placed his arm around Will. 

“You didn’t nap for long, Will. What happened? Bad dream?” Hannibal combed his hand through Will’s curls as the boy nodded. Will drew his legs up onto the couch and nuzzled his face into his daddy’s neck. Chilton watched them and snorted again.

“If you were my boy, Willy, I’d have sent you back to bed until nap time was over. You’re too soft with him, Hannibal.”

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead. 

“He’s a good boy, Frederick. That he is plagued by bad dreams is not his fault.”

Will couldn’t remember the exact details of his dream. There was a little girl in his dream, wearing a red scarf. She talked but no sound came from her mouth and she looked so very sad. Will squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face into Hannibal’s neck.

“Will, your Uncle Frederick and I still have some things to discuss. Why don’t you do some colouring on the floor by the window? Then you can wake Matty and we can all have a nice dinner.”

At the mention of his cousin, Will brightened slightly. He took the pacifier out of his mouth. 

“Can I draw a picture for Matty, daddy?”

“I think that would be a marvelous idea. Make him a beautiful drawing. But be sure to keep your crayons in the holder Will, I don’t want any of them accidentally trod into the carpet.” 

Will scooted off the couch and went over to the drawer his daddy kept all his art supplies in. He retrieved a sketchpad and his crayons and settled down near the window where the late afternoon sun streamed in. Sitting Mr Trumpton next to him and placing the pacifier back in his mouth, Will set about drawing something for Matty. 

Hannibal and Chilton continued to talk about their respective works and their respective boys. They were soon interrupted by a ding coming from the kitchen. 

“Ah. That will be my roast pork loin, ready for basting. Excuse me Frederick.” Hannibal got up and went to the kitchen. Chilton downed the rest of his whiskey, stood up and went over to where Will was sitting. 

The boy was busy drawing a beautiful outdoor scene when a shadow fell over his picture. Will looked up to see his Uncle Frederick towering above him. 

“So what have you drawn, Willy-wuss?” 

“Itsh…itsh a mount’n wif flowers.” Chilton took the tip of his cane and used it to tug at the ribbon that attached the pacifier to Will’s shirt, pulling it out of Will’s mouth. 

“You shouldn’t mumble, William. Why your daddy lets you suck on a pacifier like a little baby is beyond me.” Will blushed. He loved his pacifier, but Uncle Frederick was kind of right. It was for babies. 

Chilton circled Will. 

“Do you like drawing, Will?”

“Yes, Uncle Frederick. I love to draw.”

“Hmm. You’re quite good. Better than Matthew. His drawings are so mediocre, though I pretend to like them. Spare the boys feelings and all that, otherwise he sulks for hours.”

“I like Matty’s drawings.”

“Yes well, you would, Willy-wuss.”

Will frowned. He didn’t like the way Uncle Frederick was talking about Matty and he hated being called ‘Willy-wuss’. 

Chilton continued to circle Will until he stopped, noticing a stray green crayon that was sitting out of its holder and away from the paper. Will followed his gaze. 

“Uh uh. Bad Willy-poo. What did your daddy say about keeping your crayons off the carpet?”

Will went to grab it but before he could reach it, Chilton brought his cane down hard on the crayon, grinding it into the carpet. Will gasped. When Chilton lifted his cane, the damage was obvious – bright green wax ruining Hannibal’s antique rug. 

Chilton laughed under his breath and returned to his chair while Will scrambled to his knees, surveying the damage. He began to panic. 

Hannibal returned to the study, keen to see what progress his boy had made on his drawing, but Will was crouched over something away from his sketchpad and crayons. 

“What are you doing Will? How is your drawing progressing?”

Will gasped and looked up at his daddy. Will had been trying to scrape the green wax off the carpet with his fingernails.

“I’m…I’m sorry daddy, b-but…”

“Stand up please William.”

Will hated it when his daddy used his full name. It made him anxious and he knew he was going to be in big trouble. He stood up and looked into his daddy’s eyes. He was mad. 

“William, I asked you to take extra care with the crayons, particularly on the carpet.”

Will glanced over at Chilton who was watching the scene with a look of amusement on his face. 

“I’m sorry daddy, but-”

“No but’s young man. Please go and sit on the naughty step.”

Will sighed, reaching for Mr Trumpton to give him some comfort during his time out.

“Leave Mr Trumpton, Will. You will go and sit on the naughty step for ten minutes.” When the boy didn’t move, Hannibal raised his voice slightly. 

“Now, William.”

Tears sprang to Will’s eyes as he walked out of the study and into the hallway where the stairs to the second floor went. 

Sitting down on the step, Will placed the pacifier in his mouth and cried quietly. It wasn’t fair. It was Uncle Frederick who had ruined the carpet, not Will. But his daddy would never believe him. 

Will could hear quiet voices coming from the study. Will hoped Uncle Frederick wasn’t telling his daddy more about the camp where naughty boys were sent. The idea of being sent away to such a place made Will’s stomach twist and caused a fresh set of tears to fall. 

Will was in such a state that he didn’t hear Matthew pad down the stairs behind him.

“Hey Will, what’s wrong?”

Will was so relieved to see his cousin that he flung his arms around him, crying quietly. Both boys knew to be quiet as it was obvious Will was being punished and their daddies were not far away. 

“Awww…what’s the matter? Why are you on the naughty step? Did you do something bad?”

Will continued to cry as Matthew stroked his hair and patted his back. After a few minutes, Will had calmed down a little and Matthew managed to untangle him from his arms. 

“Tell me what happened, Will.”

Will began to mumble, but he still had the pacifier in his mouth. Matthew gently took it out, softly stroking Will’s cheeks and thumbing away the stray tears that had fallen. 

“I was drawing you a picture Matty. Of mountains and flowers and trees. Daddy told me to be careful ‘cause I was using my crayons on the carpet. Then daddy had to go to the kitchen and your daddy came over and used his walking stick to smush the crayon into the carpet.”

The memory of it made Will tear up again. Matthew frowned. 

“Don’t cry, Will. You know my daddy can be mean sometimes. But I’m sorry he did that, that’s not fair.”

Will sniffed a few times. 

“Matty…your daddy was talking about a camp where they send naughty boys. Do you…d’you think my daddy will send me there?”

Matty slipped his hand into Will’s. 

“No, Will. Your daddy loves you so much. He would never do that. Never ever.”

Will sighed and let his head fall on Matthew’s shoulder. 

“I love you Matty.”

“I love you too Will. But I’d better go see my daddy and apologise for the tantrum I threw this afternoon. No point in us both being in time-outs.”

Matthew got up off the stairs, not before placing a kiss on Will’s cheek. Will mustered a small smile and watched his cousin disappear into the study. 

…

“Did you pass little Will on the stairs, Matthew? He’s been very naughty this afternoon.” Chilton regarded Matthew with a dangerous smile as his boy entered the study. 

“He told me his daddy put him in time out and he wasn’t allowed to talk to me cause he was busy thinking about what he had done.”

Chilton laughed.

“Uncle Hannibal, how long does Will need to be in time out?”

Hannibal looked at his watch.

“His time is just about up.” Hannibal called out to Will who dragged his feet as he walked into the study. “Come over to me please Will.”

Will walked over to where his daddy was sitting, looking to his cousin for a reassuring smile which he was rewarded with. 

“Why did I make you sit on the naughty step, Will?”

Will blushed. It was embarrassing, having to do this in front of his Uncle Frederick and Matty. 

“Because of the carpet.” Will said quietly. He brought his thumb up to his mouth, wanting to chew on it, but Hannibal took the boys hand and held it in his own. 

“Not just because of the carpet. I asked you to be careful with your crayons. I need to be able to trust you with nice things. You’re not a baby, Will. I can’t be watching you all the time to make sure you don’t make a mess.”

A lone tear escaped and rolled down Will’s cheek. He always wanted to be the best boy he could, but it wasn’t always easy. He loved being his daddy’s little boy.

It was especially unfair that Uncle Frederick had played a part in the ruined carpet. Will was torn between being angry and scared of being sent away. 

“I’m….I’m very sorry daddy. I’ll be extra careful. But…”

Will stopped, overcome by fear. 

“But what, my darling?”

“But…please daddy. Don’t send me away to the naughty boy’s camp!” Will began to panic and rush his words. “I don’t want to go! They are for bad boys and I’m not a bad boy, I can be a good boy. I can try so very hard daddy, I’m sorry for the carpet.”

Will collapsed into his daddy, tears streaming down his face. Hannibal was surprised, not expecting such an emotional reaction. He held the trembling boy in his arms, rocking him gently. Chilton looked on in mild amusement and Matthew felt bad for his little cousin. 

“Oh Will. What would make you think I would ever send you away? I love you Will. All is forgiven. There, there, don’t cry my darling boy.”

Chilton rolled his eyes and looked at Matthew, tapping the back of the boy’s thighs with his cane. 

“I’d be sending you away if you misbehaved like that. I’m afraid I’m not as lenient as your Uncle Hannibal.”

After a few more moments of cuddling, Hannibal stood Will up and dried the boys face with his handkerchief. 

“Now, my dear boy, why don’t you show Matty the beautiful drawing you made him while daddy and Uncle Frederick put the finishing touches on dinner. Then we’ll have a nice meal.”

Will nodded and the boys went over to the window. 

“Are you okay Will?”

Will nodded. 

“I am okay. Thanks Matty. Look, this is the drawing I did for you? Do you like it?”

“I love it Will. You’re so clever.”

Will beamed. 

“Matty, will you help me write a sorry letter to daddy? I want him to know I’m sorry.”

“But Will, it wasn’t your fault!”

Will shrugged and flipped over to a new page in his sketchpad and chose a blue crayon. 

“Daddy won’t believe me. He says sometimes I need to take my punishments like a big boy.”

Matthew crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

“It’s not fair, Will. You shouldn’t be punished for something my daddy did to you.”

Will shrugged again and began to painstakingly write out ‘To the best daddy in the whole world’ in his best handwriting.

Matthew was mad. Will was sometimes too soft. And his daddy needed to be taught a lesson. An idea formed in his head. 

“Will, I’m going to teach my daddy a lesson. I need to get something from the bathroom. If our daddies come back and want to know where I am, say I needed to go potty. Okay?”

Will gave him a frightened look. 

“Matty, what are you going to do? Please don’t get in trouble!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. But no one messes with my Will.”

Matthew threw Will a mischievous grin and ran to the upstairs bathroom, the one next to the guest room where he had taken his nap. 

Matthew quickly opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, keeping one ear out for approaching footsteps. He doubted his daddy or Uncle Hannibal would be upstairs right now. When Uncle Hannibal was preparing a meal, he was so focused that an earthquake could happen outside and he wouldn’t know. 

Matthew soon found what he was looking for. It was a sachet of medicine that his daddy sometimes gave him when he couldn’t go number two on the potty. Matthew grinned and shoved it in his pocket before heading back downstairs. 

Will was halfway through his letter when Matthew came back into the study. 

“What did you do, Matty?”

“Ssshhh.”

Will watched as Matthew dumped the contents of the sachet into Uncle Frederick’s whiskey glass. Moving quickly, he poured in more liquid from the decanter. Matthew stirred up the amber liquid with his finger until the powder dissolved. 

Will watched intently, eyes wide.

When Matthew was done, he licked his finger and shuddered before joining Will once more on the floor. 

“What was that stuff Matty?”

“Nothing Will. Don’t worry about it. The less you know the better.”

Hannibal and Chilton came back into the room a few moments later.

“Boys, dinner is served. Please wash your hands before coming to the dining room. Frederick, can I interest you in a top up of your whiskey before dinner?”

Both boys watched intently as Chilton picked up his glass, regarding it strangely. 

“I could swear I finished it earlier. Oh well.”

Chilton drank the whiskey in one gulp before handing Hannibal the empty glass.

“No, I think I’ll switch to wine for dinner.” 

The boys stared at him, Will most of all because he wondered if perhaps his Uncle Frederick would suddenly sprout an extra head or grow a bright pink beard, or something equally as surprising. 

“What are you boys staring at? Go wash your hands like Dr Lecter says and be quick about it too. I’m hungry.”

With that, Chilton stalked out of the room, followed by Will and Matthew who hightailed it to the bathroom to wash their hands. 

…

“Tonight we will be having an entrée of hot smoked salmon on a fennel salad, followed by roast loin of pork with potatoes dauphinoise and to finish an apple and blueberry almond cake with vanilla mascarpone. Bonne appetite.”

Hannibal sat down with a proud flourish as everyone tucked into their entrees. Will’s dinner was served to him on a plastic plate with his favourite Winnie the Pooh cutlery and juice in a purple tippy cup. Matthew had a similar plate but was allowed to use the metal cutlery and a normal glass. 

“This is delicious, Hannibal. Once again, you’ve outdone yourself. I’m so glad to be eating meat again, I can tell you.”

Chilton cast a sideways glance at Matthew. 

“Well, what do you say to our host, Matthew?”

“Um…thank you Uncle Hannibal. The food looks delicious. I can’t wait for dessert. I love dessert. Just desserts. Do you like desserts daddy?”

Chilton looked at Matthew strangely.

“Of course. Who doesn’t like dessert?” Chilton finished his entrée. “Honestly Hannibal, does your boy say weird things like my boy does?”

Hannibal smiled and sipped his verdehlo. 

“He does, Frederick. But his imagination is astounding. It sometimes gets him into trouble, but a boys imagination is a thing to treasure.”

Chilton snorted into his wine. Will smiled at his daddy and at his cousin. 

They were halfway through their main course when Will noticed beads of sweat appearing on his Uncle’s forehead.

“Are…are you okay Uncle Frederick? You’re sweaty.”

Chilton dabbed at his forehead with his napkin. 

“I’m fine, Will. Just a little bit warm. Is it warm in here?”

Matthew shook his head dramatically.

“No, I feel just fine.”

Hannibal got up to check the thermostat on the wall. 

“I can turn the thermostat down a little if you’d like, Frederick?”

Chilton unbuttoned his collar and loosened his tie. A loud gurgling sound suddenly came from his stomach.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Frederick? Can I get you some sparkling water?”

“Uh…no, thank you Hannibal.”

Matty suppressed a small smile as another gurgle came from his daddy’s stomach. Will just kept his head down, concentrating on his dinner when Frederick suddenly stood up from the table. 

“Excuse me Hannibal, but I really must use your bathroom.” Frederick jumped up, throwing his napkin on top of his plate and running down the hall the door slamming shut behind him. 

Hannibal furrowed his brow. The salmon was cooked to perfection, and it was a fresh piece he had picked up from the fishmonger that morning, so it can’t have been that. 

“Has your daddy been ill recently, Matthew?”

Will kept his head down, moving the pieces of salmon around on his plate.

Matthew shrugged. 

“Well...we don’t always eat the best foods, not like the stuff you have here. We usually get takeout most nights. Last night it was some Chinese from one of the places downtown. But it tasted alright.”

Realising he was rambling, Matthew wiped his mouth and placed his napkin next to his plate.

“I’ll go check on him, Uncle Hannibal.”

“Yes, please do. If you need anything, perhaps some seltzer water or an aspirin, please let me know.”

Matthew nodded and gave Hannibal a smile. Will looked up and Matthew winked at him, a gesture that was miniscule but Hannibal caught anyway. 

Will ate in silence, the secret of why his Uncle Frederick was sick all of a sudden burning inside of him. 

“How is your dinner, Will?”

Will put his fork down and took a sip of juice from his cup, avoiding making eye contact with his daddy.

“It’s delicious, daddy. I love salmon and pork.” Will looked across at the empty seats. “Should we put Uncle Frederick and cousin Matthew’s dinner in the oven?”

Hannibal stood up. 

“That is a splendid idea, William. I’ll cover these plates, and when I get back you can tell me about why your uncle became sick all of a sudden.”

Will swallowed, looking up meekly at his daddy, but Hannibal not giving him the benefit of eye contact. 

Will squirmed in his chair. Surely he couldn’t be punished, it wasn’t his idea! But then again, he didn’t want to blame Matthew for everything, that wasn’t fair either. If he confessed to his daddy, maybe he’d just get a spanking. But then what would Uncle Frederick do? If Uncle Frederick knew Matthew poisoned him, he might send him away. 

Will wrung the napkin in his hands, running through all manner of scenarios in his head. He didn’t notice Hannibal coming back into the room. 

“Will, go into my study. Stand by the desk with your hands by your side. I’ll go and check on Frederick and then I’ll be in to speak with you.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Will’s stomach was doing flip-flops as he walked down the hall into the study to stand by the desk. The desk was large and made of rich dark mahogany. When Will was very naughty, his daddy made him stand in the corner, before bending him over the desk and spanking him. Sometimes with his bare hand, sometimes with a cane or a paddle. 

Will swallowed hard. His daddy had said earlier he wouldn’t send him away, but what if he changed his mind? 

A few minutes later, Hannibal came into the study, shutting the door behind him. 

“H-how is Uncle Frederick?”

“He will be fine, Will. I’ve suggested that once he feels well enough, he drive home and stay near to the bathroom. I’ve given Matthew some instructions on how to keep him hydrated, and he has my number should he need my assistance.”

Will nodded.

“That’s good. I’m glad Uncle Frederick is okay.”

“Are you, Will?”

Will nodded again.

Hannibal walked over slowly. He took a seat on one of the big leather chairs near the desk. 

“Come, Will.” Hannibal patted his lap. Will wasn’t sure if he should sit on it, or lie on it, ready for a spanking. 

“I…I don’t understand, daddy.”

“Come sit on my lap, Will. Tell me about what has really happened to Uncle Frederick.”

Will walked over and perched himself on his daddy’s lap. The chair was big and soft, and Will lent into his daddy. 

“Now, little one, tell me what happened. And no fibs. You know what happens to little boys that fib.”

Will took a deep breath.

“Well…well, I don’t want to tattle, daddy.”

“Who are you afraid you will be tattling on, darling? Matthew?”

Will nodded. He placed his thumb in his mouth, giving it a quick suck before Hannibal pulled it from his mouth and wiping it with a handkerchief. 

“You won’t be tattling, Will. You know me Will, am I not a fair and just person?”

Will nodded, his hands now in his lap. 

“Well, you see….when I was drawing Matty’s picture, well, Uncle Frederick, he…he smushed the crayon in to the carpet with his walking stick.”

The memory of it brought tears to Will’s eyes. 

“And…and I didn’t want to say anything, because I need to take my punishments sometimes. And I wasn’t sure you’d believe me.”

“I see. So Matthew decided to take matters into his own hands and punish his daddy for what he did to you?”

Will nodded, a lone tear running down his cheek. 

“Matty didn’t tell me what he did. He said he didn’t want…didn’t want me involved.”

Hannibal wiped the tears away from Will’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I should have said something earlier.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not disappointed Will. You indeed should have said something. But I understand that you did not want to be seen as a tattletale.”

“Are…are you going to spank me?”

“No, my dear boy. You have done nothing wrong. And I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain. I too jumped to a conclusion.”

Will smiled and threw his arms around his daddy, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you so much daddy.”

Hannibal smiled and wrapped his arms around his boy. 

“I love you, my darling William.”

“Will you tell Uncle Frederick about what happened?”

Hannibal thought about this for a moment. Frederick could be cunning and nasty. So it’s not like what Matthew did wasn’t deserved. However it wasn’t his place to tell him about the actions of his boy, whether warranted or not.

“No. That is between your Uncle and Matthew. Although your uncle knows it is not my food that has made him sick, he may figure it out. Then again, he may not.”

Will lay in his daddy’s arms for a moment longer before a soft knock at the door interrupted them. 

Matthew walked in, a small pang of jealousy hitting him as he saw Will sitting on Hannibal’s lap. His own daddy rarely held him like that, and certainly never since the unfortunate incident with Abel Gideon. 

“Um…I think we’ll be going now, Uncle Hannibal. I’m sorry my daddy got sick, but I’ll take good care of him. He’s waiting in the car with a plastic bag in his lap.”

Will clambered off his daddy’s lap and over to Matthew, giving his cousin a hug. 

“Bye Matty.”

“Bye Will. Bye Uncle Hannibal.”

Hannibal stood up and walked over to the boys. 

“Goodbye, Matthew. Shall I walk you out?”

“Uh, no. He looks pretty bad and he’s worried he may have the stomach flu…and well, if he does, he won’t want you to catch it.”

Hannibal gave a small smile and winked at Matthew. 

“Ah yes, the stomach flu. Well, as I said, if you need anything, you have my number.” 

Once Matthew left, Hannibal put his arm around Will. 

“Now, how about we finish dinner, and afterward maybe we can have some of that cake in front of the television while we watch a movie?”

Will beamed at his daddy and threw his arms around his neck. 

“I love you so much, daddy.”

“I love you too, my dear darling boy.”


End file.
